An LED light source owns the advantages of a high lighting efficiency, low radiation, low-battery usage and long lifetime. Therefore, the LED light is used more and more widely. The LED light replaces the traditional lighting devices like an incandescent lamp and a halogen lamp. In todays technology, the fix of a bulb shell commonly uses the way of gluing. However, having the pressure on the cost recently, the market gradually appears a variety of the buckle installation methods. In all the methods, buckling the bulb shell on the heat dissipation device and through the bulb pins to buckle on the heat dissipation device is the general way. This buckle method always exists the problem of insufficient strength and easily fallen. Requiring the coated adhesive realizes the fix of the bulb shell. Coated adhesive is not only disadvantage of environmental protection, but also for the professional gluing process. The installation process is complex.